Nightmare Return
by FreddyJasonV
Summary: Sequel to Don't Trust Serial Killers Freddy returns to find out what Chelsea's secret is. The only thing standing in his way? A very cautious, protective friend.
1. Return

Jen laid back on the grass, arms under her head. She turned to look at Chelsea, who was staring into space.

"C'mon, relax. It's been two years since we've heard from Freddy. Forget about him." She told her.

Chelsea blinked and looked at her. Could she have forgotten what Freddy had done already? He'd slaughtered her friends! She turned her eyes to the main road as a large crash sounded. They stood up quickly and raced over to the railing. Half a dozen cars had wrecked, all connected to a large Jeep.

"What the hell...?" Jen said.

Making their way down carefully, the girls stepped onto the road. People were climbing out of their cars to see what had happened. Jen cocked her head as the Jeep door swung open and a man wearing a black coat stepped out. His hands were buried deep in his coat pockets.

The man quickly walked towards and past them, his hat tipped so that it obscured his face. Both girls stared at his back as he disappeared down the road and glanced at each other. They trotted after him, making sure to put some distance between them.

They followed the man to an intersection, and he stopped. They leapt behind a dumpster and watched as he lifted his head. And gasped. He smoothed his coat out and adjusted his hat, grinning. Chelsea's hand slipped on the brake and the dumpster careened towards him. Freddy smiled and leapt onto and over it, staring at the girls. They shrieked and took off, hearing his slow, steady pace behind them.

"I thought we got rid of Freddy!!" Jen shouted.

"I guess not!" Her friend replied.

The girls raced to Jen's house, locked the door, and ran upstairs. Jen threw open her closet door and began her search.

"What're you looking for?" Chelsea asked.

Jen rummaged through her stuff, throwing things out. She threw a shirt out of the way and pulled out her object. Chelsea stared.

"We're going to use a pistol on him? You're crazy!"

"Think about it. He has those claws; we have a gun. He has to come in close; we don't." Jen retorted.

Chelsea shook her head and sighed. This would not end well. They trudged downstairs and she bumped into Jen. She peered around her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Did you leave the door open, Chels?"

"No. Why would I?"

They quickly looked around and Jen held the gun close. Nothing jumped out at them. Jen led the way down a hall, alert, and they entered a bedroom. Still nothing. Chelsea relaxed slightly and sat down on the bed as Jen stepped out into the hall to see if Freddy was near.

Drumming her fingers on the cover, Chelsea laid back and stared at the ceiling. She rolled over and screamed. Freddy smirked as she bolted upright and off the bed.

"How-? How did you get in here?!"

Freddy sat up and clinked his blades. He stood up and advanced as Jen came running through the door.

"Chelsea, run!" Jen yelled.

Chelsea stared at him, backing away, and suddenly felt her body quiver. Freddy flicked his blades back and forth, stopping short of her. They stared at each other, longing the other to move.

"What's wrong? Don't have the courage to run?" Freddy drawled, lowering his blades.

Jen stared at them, confused. Why wasn't her friend moving? Freddy could take one step and slice her apart. Chelsea glared at him, tensed. If he moved, she would run.

Freddy glanced at his blades, then back to her. She knew that if he had those, he'd pose a threat to them. But what if he took them off? Gain her trust a little?

"Would you be more comfortable if I took these off?" He said, indicating his glove.

Jen moved towards her friend and started to pull her; Chelsea pulled back.

"Just hold on a sec, Jen. I wanna see something." She whispered.

She turned back to Freddy, staring hard at him.

"Why are you here? And why are you saying you'll take your glove off? If you think I'm going to buy that bullshit, you're crazy."

Freddy took off his glove and held it out. Both girls blinked and cringed involuntarily. Why was Freddy doing this? Slowly, Chelsea reached out and snatched it from him. Freddy merely drew back and sat down on the bed.

"There, you see? I didn't harm you in the least bit possible."

"Not yet, you didn't..." Jen snarled.

Freddy stared at her. He'd have a bit of trouble gaining their trust, but if this worked, he'd be able to find out that girl's secret.

"What if I stayed here for a little? Would you mind?" He said.

Chelsea glanced at Jen. Could they trust him? He wouldn't be dangerous if they hid his glove....

"Fine. You can. But I'm keeping these." Chelsea said, motioning to the glove.

"Freddy laid back against the headboard.

"Suit yourself."

Jen pulled her out of the room and into the hall.

"What are you doing?! Freddy can't stay here! He'll kill us!" Jen whispered.

"Trust me. As long as we keep anything that would be good to kill us away from him, we can control him. Okay?"

The girls took one last glanced into the room. Freddy was watching them, his eyes glinting playfully. Jen drew back shuddering. Chelsea made a glare at him and walked away. Freddy grinned and sat up. He'd have to spare both until he was sure....

Chelsea sat down at the table, half asleep. She stretched her arms on the wood as Jen walked over and sat down. She handed her a glass of milk and sighed. Jen glared over her friend's shoulder as Freddy walked in. He glanced at them and sat down across from them. Finally Jen broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want?"

Freddy shrugged. He crossed his arms and stared at the table. 'Try and act as calmly as possible....' Chelsea nudged Jen under the table.

"Quit it, Jen. I'm too tired to break apart fights." She laid her head on the table and a small smirk flitted across Freddy's mouth.

Jen glanced at him, then to Chelsea.

"Did you dream about something?"

Chelsea nodded.

"I was at the beach and a dolphin came up to me. The flukes were torn so I tried to fix them. The next thing I know, these dragonish creatures are attacking me and I escape. One follows me and its face is all bloody, a scarred, and..."

Both turned to stare at Freddy, who suddenly became interested with the floor. Jen drummed her fingers on the wood.

"Freddy....?"

He turned to look at her sheepishly.

"Ok, so I had a little fun..." Silence. "It's not like I hurt her!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Chelsea put her hand on her chin and glared at him.

"And you want us to trust you?"

Freddy shrugged. It's not like he had tried to hurt her...why were they so mad? He stood up and grabbed a beer can from the counter. Both girls eyed him and sighed. How could they trust Freddy? He'd killed their friends!

Later on, Chelsea rushed upstairs. Jen kept an eye on Freddy as he stared back at her. He wouldn't hurt them until he could get Chelsea alone. Then he'd pull her away to the Dream World and find out her secret. Chelsea came back down and threw him a book.

"Can't trust you with anything else. Read for now." She spat.

Jen quirked an eyebrow. Since when did she get so moody? Freddy sighed and read, occasionally watching them. Jen was asleep and Chelsea was in the kitchen drawing. He set the book down and stood up. He was aware that Jen watched him as he passed.

Chelsea finished the final touch and sensed that someone was watching her. She quickly turned and Freddy backed away. She eyed him and he shrugged, not knowing what he'd done wrong.

"What do you want?"

Freddy sensed the feeling again and tensed.

"Just...wondering what you were doing." He said, motioning with his hand.

Chelsea eyed him. She couldn't trust Freddy, even without his glove. There was still so much he could do to them yet.

"I swear, Freddy, if you touch me, I will kill you." She glared at him.

Freddy shrugged and glanced at her drawing.

"What were you drawing?"

Chelsea quickly flipped it over.

"Nothing..."

Freddy leapt at her and she leapt away, frightened and startled. He grabbed the picture and flipped it over. She had drawn him killing someone....Blood, intestines, everything....

He glanced at her and she looked away. Jen came running into the room.

"What happened?"

"She had a heart attack because I was trying to look at her drawing."

Jen glanced at Chelsea, who was still getting over the shock. 'Well, Chels is a little paranoid sometimes...' She slapped her friend on the back.

"Don't worry, Chels. He's not going anywhere."

Chelsea glanced at the clock.

"Crap! We're going to be late for school!"

Both girls grabbed their bags and turned. Freddy blinked as they hauled him out the door.

Chelsea stared down the table as Jen sat down beside her. School was halfway over and Freddy had acted calm and docile... Not exactly what they had expected. Jen looked away as he sat down across from them and stared back at them. Chelsea growled and turned away to look at a cute boy.

Jen finished eating and glanced at Chelsea as she pulled out her drawing, trying to hide it from view. Jen snatched at it, being the quicker this time.

"Hey, lemme see that!"

"No!"

"Let me see that!"

"NO!"

Freddy looked back and forth at them, amazed. How they maintained their friendship was beyond him.

Jen finally snatched the paper and stared at it. Chelsea looked away and Freddy glanced at Jen.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

Chelsea grabbed it back and stuffed it back into her backpack. She turned away, blushing. Jen stared at her. Why had she drawn that? Freddy turned away and smirked. So far, so good....


	2. The Power Revealed

Late that night, the three sat in the room, watching a movie. Freddy stared at the screen, bored, as the movie played through. Jen was half-asleep, leaning on the arm of the couch. Chelsea paused the movie and walked out into the kitchen to get a drink. Jen's eyes closed, and Freddy smiled. He reached over, snatched up the remote, and cranked the volume up to max. He threw the control down as she walked back in, yawning. Chelsea sat down, glanced at him warily, and picked up the control. She hit play and the volume blasted the speakers.

Jen fell off the couch in surprise with a thud, and Chelsea screamed in fright. She grabbed the control and hit mute, leaning back on the couch, heart pounding. Freddy howled with laughter, nearly falling off the couch himself.

"SO not funny!" Jen yelled, getting back up. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. It hit him flat in the face and fell to the floor.

For a moment, anger flashed in his eyes as he glared at her. They held their breath as he stood and picked the pillow up off the floor. He tackled Chelsea, dragging her to the floor, and pounding her with it. Jen grabbed the other pillow and leaped down on them, whacking them back.

Chelsea finally stood up, grinning. Jen stood up beside her, and they looked down at Freddy; he was hidden beneath a pile of pillows. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the floor, screaming. He threw the pillows off and sat up, holding her against him. Her screaming instantly turned to hysterics as he ran his finger over her stomach.

"No! Don't do that!" she screamed, laughing. "Stop!" She twisted under his grip, giggling furiously. He grinned and tickled her harder. She burst out laughing, squirming violently. "Stop, Freddy! Quit it!"

Jen stared down at them, half-smiling. He was okay…unless you counted the fact that he was a fucking murderer! Trying to kill them!

"Freddy, enough!" She pulled free and sat on the couch, catching her breath. Freddy sat up, smirking. Chelsea sighed and flopped onto her back. Freddy reached up and tickled her stomach again. She giggled and slapped his hand away, yawning.

"It's time for bed," Chelsea said suddenly, standing up and stretching.

Freddy's eyes glinted; that feeling had grown stronger, pulsing within her. He watched them walk up the stairs, but Jen lagged behind. He stared at her.

"You're sleeping down here tonight," she said and marched up the stairs. Freddy smirked as his form dimmed.

Jen and Chels appeared in the boiler room, angry.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Jen yelled. "I knew this would happen!"

They walked down the catwalk, and Freddy's shadow loomed on the wall ahead of them. Jen raised her fists, but Chelsea just stared, unafraid. The feeling was pulsing within her again, beating with her heart, and a dark, low shadow raced through her mind.

"Relax, Jen. He won't hurt us," she muttered in a low tone, sitting down on the side of the walkway. Jen stared in shock at her as she swung her legs over the side, kicking them back and forth.

"And how do you know that?" she demanded.

"I don't know it… I feel it," her friend replied. Jen glanced back at the wall as Freddy's shadow vanished.

"Well, let's get out of here. It's too creepy." Jen hauled her to her feet, and they made their way down the catwalk. Chelsea felt a wave if pain shoot through her skull; she winced, and stopped. The feeling was never this strong in the real world… Maybe it only happened here…

"Jen, we need to get out of here," she moaned, trying to ignore the shooting pain. "There's something wrong." Jen looked back at her and noticed that her friend's face had paled.

"Yeah, and we might wanna get you to a doctor. You don't look so good." They wandered farther, ignoring the slasher watching them from behind. He narrowed his eyes, watching them round the corner. Almost there…

Chelsea winced again as the dark, low shape screamed in her mind.

_It was in a cage, jumping off the sides, trying to escape. A key in the lock was slowly opening… The creature stopped and seemed to stare at the door, waiting…_

"Jen! We have to go! Now!" Jen looked at her fearfully. Her friend was reeling from the presence within her, staggering against the railing. She held her head, trying to will away the pain.

Freddy appeared fifty feet away ahead of them, flexing his blades. Her fear of the creature was making it stronger, more powerful. Almost like him… He could feel her heartbeat quicken as her mind raced, desperately trying to contain the dark creature. He smiled. The door would soon open, revealing the terror inside.

"Freddy! Whatever you're doing, stop it!" Jen screamed. He blinked, coming out of his thoughts, and looked at her.

"I'm not doing anything. I swear it's not me this time," he replied coolly.

Chelsea leaned against the metal, eyes closed.

_Her mind darkened to pitch-black, then suddenly flashed. The creature was free! It let out a scream and bounded from the cage, vanishing into the darkness once again._

"What the hell?" Jen said. A deadly calm had settled over her friend. She stood up and stared at the floor. Freddy's eye twitched as she leaped over the railing, disappearing below. Both ran over to the railing, peering over. She was gone.

She was hidden in a small room, where prying eyes couldn't see. She screamed as her skull pushed out, forming a narrow muzzle. Her fingers lengthened to become three-fingered hands with deadly killing claws. Eagle legs formed, equipped with killer blades on the second toes. Her vision sharpened and her tail swished. Her jaws opened and she let out a primordial screech, renting the room with the shriek. She moved out of the room, onto a catwalk and stepped carefully up the stairs.

Freddy averted his gaze as he was hit with the mysterious presence. Jen turned and froze, seeing something approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed. Freddy whirled and stared.

Intelligent, glittering eyes calculated their moves. There were two of them; one gave a startled jerk and the eyes shifted to the other. Her chest rose and fell evenly, giving them the impression that she was a quick-footed predator.

The hand claws flexed, getting used to their new strength. The tail lashed behind her lazily. Her nostrils flared, inhaling the scent of her prey. A tremor ran through her legs as she crouched slightly. One prey smelled completely different from the other, that was obvious enough.

An image of a three-headed serpent filled her mind, and her gaze turned to the one that had screamed.

"Kill her!" one head wailed.

"Yesss….kill her!" another head screamed.

"Spare the other," the third howled.

Her tail swished, bobbing her head in hungry agreement. The killing claws rose up, deployed and ready to rip flesh open.

"Chels? It's me, remember?" Jen asked, backing away. The Velociraptor paid no attention to her words, slowly stepping towards her.

Freddy's eyes glinted. So this is what he'd felt: a fear of her favorite predator hurting and killing her friends. He smiled as the Dream Demons' plan crept into his mind, showing him what could happen.

The raptor snarled, pulling back its lip to reveal sharp, glistening teeth. She walked past Freddy as if not seeing him, bobbing her head. Her prey turned and fled, racing down the walkway. She threw back her head and howled before leaping after her.

Jen slid down a metal pole, crying, as the hissing shriek met her ears. Looking up, she could see the dark creature thumping across the grating towards her. She let go and dropped the rest of the way to the floor, glancing back. The raptor was just about to reach the railing.

She took off down the hall, slipping under pipes and over twisted pieces of metal. Everywhere she went, she could still hear the primordial screech following her. Jen stopped at a clearing, looking around for her pursuer. The raptor stared back hungrily from the catwalk across from her. She looked ahead and saw a door, bolting in and locking the door.

Chelsea stepped up onto the thin strip of metal, crouching on the railing, watching. She snarled and jumped to the floor, landing with a dull thump. Screaming, she charged at the door, slamming into it with her full weight. Her prey screamed inside as the door window shattered from the force, and she screamed again, raking her claws down the metal door with metallic shrieks.

Freddy watched the scene from a catwalk, watching the black-and-red creature jump away, only to charge the door again. He tilted his head as the raptor trudged away, glancing at the door, then moving behind a boiler, crouching into a running stance. He smiled; clever girl, waiting for her prey to come to her.

Jen cried into her arms, her hands wrapped around her knees. Her friend had become a bloodthirsty killing machine and she didn't know how to help her. The raptor screamed outside again, and she looked up, thinking. If Chelsea were to see it was her and not prey, would she attack? She wiped her tears away and stood up, slowly walking over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she reached out a trembling hand and grabbed the handle.

Chelsea's head perked up as the door began to open. Screaming, she charged out from behind the boiler. Her prey's face was contorted with shock as she leaped, slamming into her with her hind feet. The slid in a ways, and Freddy leaped down to the floor to get a better look at what was going on.

"Chelsea! It's me! Please, you have to remember before you become as bloodthirsty as what Freddy is!" Jen cried, knowing the price if she failed.

The raptor clamped its jaws onto her throat, holding her in a death strangle. Yet, she did not bite. The raptor's eyes narrowed, fighting with conflicting minds.

"Kill her!" the Dream Demons screamed.

She felt her prey move under her and placed a clawed hand on its face, drawing blood. The smell of blood overwhelmed her olfactory system and she inhaled deeply, drawing it in.

"Please, Chelsea. Don't you remember the last day of school? Your last day with Dustin?" Jen pleaded, crying.

_Hrr?_ Chelsea froze as memories danced across her mind, drawing her attention away from her prey.

_Chelsea and her friends were sitting on the school steps on the last day of school, cheering as students ran around them, whooping and laughing. The sun was shining brightly, showering the bright green grass with brilliant light._

_Jen was talking to her about making their own little movie while she and Dustin hugged. They'd been so happy that day, too joyful for words to describe. They packed up their stuff and began walking to her house. As Dustin turned to leave, she caught him and he turned, smiling. They embraced each other and kissed, not wanting to leave the other… But he had to go home…_

Tears slid down her scaled cheeks, and she slowly released her friend. She sat on her haunches, crying in shame for almost killing her best friend.

Jen stood and hugged her awkwardly, trying to calm her. The raptor leaned its head against hers, tears spilling onto her shirt. The clawed hands gently wrapped around her, embracing her.

"It's okay, Chels. I know you're sorry. You didn't have control," she soothed the wailing Velociraptor.

"Kill her!" Freddy suddenly bellowed, standing in the doorway. "Kill her, raptor! She's not of your blood or mind! Kill her!"

The elongated head turned towards him, pupils contracting to slits. Her jaws were wide open, spittle running onto the stone floor. The raptor turned, deploying her killing claws. Her tail lashed behind her angrily, striking the walls hard.

Freddy took a step back as she pounced, landing on him, shoving him to the floor with her hind paws. The second toe shot to his throat, and she stood above him, snarling. Her eyes glittered dangerously, showing no mercy for the one who'd slaughtered her friends.

"You failed, Krueger," she snarled, digging the claw in farther. "You've slaughtered my friends, but you fucked up when you tried to get me to kill Jen."

Freddy glared up at her, readying himself. He smashed the glove into the side of her head, and she rolled off him with a sharp yelp. She leaped to her feet, and they circled each other.

Chelsea charged him, and he raised his glove. She snapped at it, and he drove two blades into her side. Fresh blood spilled onto the ground as she stumbled away. She threw her head forward, emitting a full-hearted screech.

Freddy chuckled as she circled, sizing him up, wary now. He followed her every move, bracing himself whenever she made a mock-charge. She suddenly darted forward, seizing the glove in her jaws.

Blood trickled to the floor as the razors dug into the sides of her mouth. She refused to let go, tugging hard on his weapon. He pounded on her head with his fist, trying to pry her off. She clawed at him with her forelimbs as he backed away, trying to pull her off. She snarled between pulls and kicked him in the stomach, sinking her claw in. He grabbed her leg, wrenching it free, along with a plume of vile blood.

They fell to the floor, locked in bloody combat. They kicked and punched at each other, willing the other to back off. Chelsea clamped down harder as he twisted the razors around in her mouth to get her off.

She leaped away suddenly, glove in hand. Freddy stood, appalled. Chelsea sported a punctured side, a bleeding mouth, and a bruised skull. Yet, she'd pulled the damn glove off! She exhaled sharply and grabbed the glove by the leather.

Freddy watched in horror as she shredded the glove, tearing the leather apart, flinging it onto the floor. Pieces of metal flew off, hitting him. A large piece clanked at his feet and he looked down. It was the shield plate from on top. She snarled, spitting the remaining metal at his feet. All that remained was a shield plate, four razor blades, and a few strings of leather.

He slowly lifted his head to look at her, anger raging. His upper lip quivered, and she bared her teeth at him, trying to put on the tough act. Freddy snapped his hand and a second glove formed around his wrist. He watched her expression as her triumph turned to horror. The red lights darkened, the only light flickering from the fires within the boilers.

And suddenly, every once of rage Freddy had ever felt—rage for his years of imprisonment in the dark abyss every time he was sent to Hell—coursed through him. He clenched his fists, tensed his body, then forced his volcanic fury through every corpuscle and twisted cell of his being.

Slowly, before her eyes, Freddy began to distort, to change—his very skin becoming an expression on incendiary wrath.

In the space of mere moments, Chelsea found herself staring into the eyes of something utterly feral. She was already terrified of Freddy, but this transformation, this apotheosis into the embodiment of a hellish dream demon…

His eyes had become narrow slits with a dead black dot of a pupil. His ears had become pointed, like those of a devil. His lips were black, his teeth jagged and sharp. His whole face had taken on the look of eternal evil. While his skin—his skin was now the color of blood, only more pitted, more sunken, more a tangle of veins inside a shadow of psychotic slaughter.

He raised his right hand. The glove... The blades were longer, sharper, more curved—truly now a nightmare of precision-steel talons. In the midnight blackness, all Chelsea could see were those two yellow eyes. The eyes of snarling hatred… The eyes of death…

"Not so courageous now, huh, bitch? You know, you're in my territory now…" he sneered cruelly, walking quickly towards her.

Chelsea jumped away as he swiped at her, missing her by mere inches. She backed away as he came at her again, and this time she ran. She didn't care where or how she got away, as long as she put some distance between them.

"Chelsea! Run!" Jen screamed from above. She cringed as Freddy lifted his head towards her.

"You're next, bitch!" he snarled, giving chase after her friend. He raced after her, slicing pipes clean in half as he went in fury. The raptor-girl in front of him suddenly leaped up onto a catwalk, landing nimbly, and taking off towards Jen. He flicked a blade, and the grating in front of her collapsed, taking her with it. She landed heavily in front of him, motionless. He glared down at her as she slowly twisted her head to look at him, dazed.

Chelsea tried to move her legs; they were still paralyzed by the fall. She snapped at his hand as he leaned over her, desperately trying to defend herself. He grabbed her by the tail and dragged her away, letting go, and throwing her against a boiler. She howled as the scalding metal seared her side and fell to the floor once more. He picked her up again and threw her into a network of pipes, spewing hot steam into the room as they broke from impact. She bounced off them until finally landing sorely at his feet, yelping and whimpering.

"Chelsea!" Jen screamed, trying to find a way down to them. She peered anxiously over the railing down at them. "Chelsea, run! He'll kill you!" She grew quiet as Freddy turned to look up at her.

"She's already dead, bitch! Dead meat!" he screamed back at her, motioning to the raptor. "Look at her: does she look like she's in the condition to run? I don't fucking think so! So don't start your useless bitching!"

The raptor-girl moaned and slowly pulled herself to her feet, hanging onto a nearby pipe for support. She exhaled sharply, spitting blood onto the floor. If they didn't wake up for sure, she'd either die here or die from her injuries in the real world if they ever did wake up again.

Freddy turned suddenly back to her and slammed a boot into her side. She collapsed on the floor again, howling. He sneered down at her, twitching his blades. This bitch… Once he got rid of her and her annoying bitch of a friend, he could get back to his children…the sweet, innocent little girls of Elm Street.

"You fucking, broke-ass, sadistic bastard maniac!" she screamed hoarsely up at him. Her legs were vibrating, slowly getting their feeling back.

Freddy placed a blade to the side of her tail and quickly dug it in, pulling it back out just as quick. She gave a pained yelp, and he chuckled cruelly. Her eyes darted anxiously, looking for some way out of her predicament.

"You fucking, dim-witted, know-it-all bitch," he taunted back at her. She glared up at him, readying herself. The feeling had come back into her legs and it was now or never.

Freddy leaned closer, concentrating on her wounds. He lowered a blade to her scalded flank and plunged the razor in.

Almost immediately, he was thrown back with force as she kicked her legs out hard. He slammed into a boiler with a bang, slumping down onto the floor. The raptor-girl stood up painfully, limping badly towards Jen.

"Jen, wake up and wake me up! Hurry! Otherwise he'll kill me!" she yelled, wheezing from her injured ribcage. Freddy got to his feet and charged her, furious, glove raised. Chelsea cringed in fear as he reached her, and started to bring the blades down at lightning speed.

Jen closed her eyes and instantly awoke. She turned to her friend and slapped her hard. With a sharp yelp, her body twisted—and Jen was staring into the face of a prehistoric beast. She screamed and drew back.

Chelsea looked around wildly, trembling. Blood trickled onto the floor, staining the carpet. Her tail convulsed madly, shaking her entire body.

"He-he- I- Oh, God, I never wanna fall asleep again!" she howled. Jen put a finger to her lips. There was the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Quick! Stand in the corner!" Jen hissed, pushing her friend. The raptor leaped into place right as Jen's mother opened the door and screamed.

Both held their breath; Jen's eyes had widened.

"Oh! Is that new?" her mother asked, pointing at the still raptor-girl. "I've never seen that before."

"Uh, yeah!" Jen hastily agreed. "Got it off e-Bay from Jurassic Park."

"Well, clean your room, Jen. It's leaking fake blood on the carpet," her mother said, closing the door. They listened to her dispersing footsteps, and Chelsea relaxed.

"God, we need to figure out a way to change you back…" Jen eyed her friend, thinking. Chelsea hung her head.

"How can we? Freddy'll kill us as soon as we set foot back in the dream world." She stepped onto Jen's bed and sat on her haunches, killer claws lowered. Blood trickled from her wounds onto the sheets.

"Oh, come off it, girl. If we can act out another 'kill' or something, maybe, just maybe, he'll change you back," Jen suggested. "And get off my bed. You're getting blood all over the sheets."

The raptor glanced at the blood and gingerly stepped off. She stared solemnly out the window, her limbs sagging in defeat.

"Face it, Jen. Freddy's got us beat. The next time we fall asleep, we're done for. And I highly doubt he'll change me back. He'll probably say it's enough torture for me to be stuck this way forever." Jen stared at her friend disapprovingly.

"Girl, when was the last time you admitted defeat? Especially from a sadistic, undead, burned freak? Huh? Never! And two years ago you whooped his ass!" Jen informed her. "You stood up to Jason fucking Voorhees and lived to tell about it! You outsmarted both of them! Why, I bet you could whoop Michael Myers', Chucky's, and Leatherface's asses too!"

Chelsea stared at her, still daunted. She just didn't get it.

"Jen, last time I whooped his ass, we were still all together! Still a team! But look what happened: Hope got eaten by that flying sniff-freak, Dustin got killed by the same creep with a fucking throwing star, Erica's gone missing, and what's left? Us. Just the two of us. We only defeated them both because _we were a team_!"

Jen remained quiet, a chill running down her back. She was right. They'd gotten rid of them for the time being… only because they'd been a team. Now almost every one of them was dead, except for Erica; she'd gone missing a month ago.

"I… We were together, but it had been your bravery that had actually gotten Freddy back to his own world," she mumbled.

"Only because you forced me to," the raptor retorted sourly. Jen sat down beside her.

"Well, we could still try. Because I'm sure as hell you don't want to remain a dinosaur for the rest of your life."

Chelsea stared out the window, a flicker of hope in her eyes. Unless Freddy changed her back, she'd stay a raptor forever. She'd have to hide out, eventually get discovered, and get sent off to some science lab for experimenting. Her hatred burned, and the wounds bubbled.

Jen stared in shock as the blood trickling down from her injuries began to bubble and hiss, drawing back in and healing. She looked up as the raptor turned towards her, eyes ablaze with rages of hatred.

"Let's go kick that motherfucker's ass all over dream land."


	3. A Deal is Struck

"Okay, so you're cool with this, right?" Jen asked, tightening the strap. The raptor nodded.

"Of course. We gotta get to him before he gets to us," she replied, picking up a knife and handing it to her. Jen slipped the dagger through a sheath on the raptor's side and stood up. Her friend was a walking weapon—a Velociraptor fully equipped with all sorts of blades and weapons: machetes, daggers, small spears, and razor-sharp throwing stars.

"Remember, if he makes a move, attack. Don't back down. He's gonna have to go through the blades just to even touch you. Now, if he comes after me, you throw the strap to me." Chelsea nodded.

They laid down next to each other and fell into an uneasy sleep, preparing themselves for battle. The boiler room formed around them, bathing them in red light.

"Ohh, back for more playtime, bitches?" Freddy swaggered around the corner of a catwalk, swinging his glove back and forth almost casually. He halted within twenty feet of them, stopping his hand.

They glared at him, tensed and ready. He cocked his head at them; something was wrong. They weren't afraid! But how?

"Who're you fooling, Krueger? Change me back, now! You knew damn well I couldn't control it!" the raptor yelled at him, and he turned to look at her.

"Why should I? I kind of like your predicament…_raptor_," he sniggered.

Chelsea hurled herself forward, flailing her arms at him, throwing them both to the grating of the walkway. They wrestled briefly before rolling over the edge.

Jen raced over to the side as they fell, still locked in combat. She quickly stumbled down a stairway and arrived in time to see them land heavily on the floor, blood trailing through the air as they lunged at each other.

Freddy drove a blade into her arm as she bit down on his hat, tearing it off and flinging it across the room. She clawed furiously at his face, his glove just barely holding her back. A stray clawed finger caught him upside the head, and he winced. He pinched a blade into the crook of her arm, and she let out a howl of rage. This isn't right, he thought. She should be afraid, not wild like this!

"Chelsea, throw me the strap!" Pausing briefly, she tore the weapon pack off and threw it at her friend—just what Freddy needed. He closed a hand around her throat, holding back the flailing clawed limbs with his right hand.

She wriggled in his grasp, snapping her jaws furiously. His grip tightened, and she smashed her skull into his. They broke apart, both dazed. The raptor-girl shook her head and snarled at him, pulling back her lip; Freddy glared at her as he stood, twitching his talons.

"Bring it on, bitch. I'm ready anytime you are. Bring it on," he mocked, waving his hands in a taunting action. They circled, wary of each other's weapons.

"Freddy!" He turned to the girl behind him. "Shut the fuck up already!" Jen whipped a dagger at him and it hit him in the leg, allowing her friend the opportunity to tackle him. She slammed into him, pushing him along the floor as she ran, aiming to crash him into a boiler.

Freddy snarled and waved his hands. He disappeared, and the raptor slammed into the boiler she'd been aiming for headfirst. She fell to the floor, temporarily stunned. He reappeared in front of Jen, swinging his blades. She jumped around him and threw another dagger. He dodged and wrenched the one out of his leg.

"Chelsea, I could really use some help here!" she screamed, dancing away as Freddy threw the knife to the side. He advanced on her, eyes burning with hatred.

The raptor moaned and stood shakily, looking up at the two. She hissed and pounced, landing between them. The slasher took a surprised step back and looked at her, angry.

"What's wrong, _raptor_? Can't handle the heat?" he taunted, smirking. Freddy stared at the raptor and surprisingly felt his strength returning. His eyes took her in….there! A tremor running through her flanks! She was scared!

"Chelsea? You okay?" Jen asked uncertainly, keeping an eye on Freddy. She touched her friend, and she tensed. Jen turned back fearfully to a wide-grinning Freddy and swallowed hard.

He roughly pushed past the raptor, advancing on her. Jen immediately stumbled away from him, and suddenly jerked downwards. She screamed as she fell, grabbing hold of the grating in time. A sudden sharp pain made her wince and she felt blood sliding down her arm.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Freddy taunted, digging the blade in farther. "I'm not done with you yet." He chuckled as she jerked beneath him, trying to get free of the razor he'd embedded into her arm.

Chelsea stared with a look of terror on her face, yet she couldn't move. Her nervous system had frozen, causing her body to go rigid with fear. Her eyes took in the scene, but she couldn't comprehend what was happening. Slowly, very slowly, she got the will to move again and she howled at him.

Freddy turned his head to look at her, keeping his glove around Jen's wrist. His rage flared and he stood, letting go of the girl. She screamed as she dropped, but he could care less. He had more important issues to deal with.

Chelsea glared at him, her chest heaving in held-anxiety. Of course she was terrified, but that didn't mean she couldn't take him on… Right?

"You know, I was going to keep you that way…" he motioned at her raptor body, "but I think I would like this even more!" He flicked his wrist and a terrified girl stood before him, trembling. Freddy crossed his arms as she stared back at him, searching frantically for the weapon harness. "Ohh, looking for this?" He held the harness up, catching her attention.

Chelsea stared in horror at him. They had no weapons, no chance of escaping this time. Freddy would finally have them.

"Chelsea!" Jen screamed from below, holding onto a railing. "Get the fuck outta there!" She pulled herself onto the catwalk; another second and she would've fallen to the floor.

Chelsea stared in fear at him, her muscles tensed. He took a step towards her, throwing the harness away, and she ran…only to discover she was running on sidewalk. She quickly stopped and looked down. A chalk drawing lay before her.

Trembling, she turned and stared at the old house. 1428 Elm Street. Where all nightmares began…and ended. She ran forward a step and found herself at the top of the staircase.

"Shit!" she swore, looking around. A shadow was thrown onto the wall, and she fled down the hall.

Suddenly she was flat on her face. The floor was rippling, undulating, in an unnatural motion that had ripped her off her feet.

Freddy was having no such problems keeping his balance. He walked in an almost leisurely manner behind her, then grabbed her by the hair.

Before she had time to react, Chelsea had been pulled agonizingly to her feet, then flung into the thick glass of an upstairs window. The pane cracked and smashed as she bounced off it and fell to the floor—her face and arms now a mess of cuts and bruises.

He grabbed her by the hair again and dragged her along the floor, putting her just where he wanted her, so that he could smack this bitch up once and for all.

Chelsea winced as he placed a boot against her back, holding her down. Tears slid down her cheeks as she shifted slightly, trying to get the heel of his boot out of her spine. He stepped down harder, and she grew still in pain.

"You fucking little bitch…" he growled above her, digging a blade into her shoulder.

They were all the same, these fucking teenagers, with their droopy doe eyes, and their pathetic sense of self-importance. Always thinking they could beat him and live.

He felt her move beneath him and sunk it in even farther.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed up at him, clenching her fists. She might as well been talking to air; he wasn't paying attention anymore to her. No, he was concentrating on her soft flesh.

Freddy wrenched the blade out, and she yelped, trying to hold back her screams. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to find a way out of this. Her breathing came out quick and shallow, only urging him on as her fear grew.

Chelsea reached behind, to try to catch him off-guard, but he was too fast. His hand snatched her wrist and twisted it; she wailed and he smiled. Finally, for the first time, this bitch knew what her place was—under him where he could kill her.

She lay on the hallway floor, her eyes closed. She was trembling. She had no skills for this. And it was his world, his rules.

Freddy stepped forward, then dropped to kneel over her, one leg on either side of her bloody prostrate form.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" he whispered cruelly in her ear. He leaned forward, breathing heavily in excitement. The stench of decay and burning coming off him must have been what Hell smelled like, and she held a hand over her nose and mouth, trying not to gag, and failing.

"Fuck off," she moaned. Another blade in her back made her jerk and she felt him prodding in mild curiosity at the bone of her spine. Her eyes opened, brimmed with tears. So this is how it would end—dying at the cruel, steel hands of Freddy Krueger.

Freddy stood over her again, making sure his boot was placed firmly on her. He raised his right hand and dug a razor into the small of her back. Her back twitched in spasms as he cut through muscle and tendon, stopping at the bone. A sudden sharp tug made him look down, irritated that his work had been interrupted.

She was gripping his fucked-up red-and-green sweater, twisting it in pain as he'd plunged the blade in. He moved his arm towards her, then thought better of it. Let her grip his sweater, he didn't give a shit. It'd probably be the last thing she ever touched again.

"AAAAAAGH!" Jen screamed, hurtling herself through a window behind them. She landed with a loud thump, making Freddy turn to her, eyes ablaze with rage. "C'mon, motherfucker. She's no fun anymore, come play with me."

Freddy stood slowly, keeping his boot firm on the girl. He stared at his new adversary, sizing her up. He'd be able to smack this bitch up in no time flat, so why bother?

Chelsea twisted slightly to see and felt the weight on her back increase. She felt her spine start to crack from the pressure and realized that Jen was the only thing keeping him from killing her right this instant.

"You fucking bitches never learn!" Freddy bellowed, flicking his wrist.

Jen was hurled through the air and down the stairs, landing in an ungainly heap at the bottom.

Freddy turned back to Chelsea and bent over her. He felt the trembling start up again and smiled. She was his, the other bitch was down, she was his to mutilate.

She twisted his sweater even harder, wringing the hell out of it in sheer terror. Her eyes were open wide in shock and fear, her mind was nearly gone from the pressure and madness. She didn't have a fucking chance.

"You leave her alone!" Jen screamed, racing up the stairs.

Exasperated, Freddy rolled his eyes and backhanded her as she came at him. There was a sharp crack and she toppled backwards to the floor, holding her nose. Blood streamed from between her fingers, and he sniggered.

"You bastard! I think you broke my nose!" she howled, glaring at him.

Freddy sneered at her, dismissing her as shit, and turned back to the fucked-up bitch still hanging onto his fucked-up sweater. Okay, enough was enough. He grabbed hold of her, trying to wrench her off, and she screamed, to his genuine surprise. She refused to let go as he stepped away, dragging her along the floor screaming.

"Dammit, let go, you fucking bitch! You bitches scream and cry about everything!" he hollered, still trying to wrench her off him.

Chelsea blinked in surprise and slowly looked up at him. She'd finally come out of her shock, only to see him glaring down at her, furious. She immediately let go and he kicked her away, sending her sliding into the wall.

"Chelsea, get the fuck outta here!" Jen screamed, wiping the blood away from her nose.

Freddy quickly strode towards the girl, grabbing her by the front. She dangled helplessly in his grasp as he hauled her past Jen, ignoring her, and carried her to a different part of the house.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes and kicked him hard in the ribs. He doubled over, but kept a firm grip on her front, glaring at her with such ferocity she actually cringed in his grip.

"Enough is enough!" he roared, throwing her powerfully across the room.

She landed hard against the wall and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Loud thumping told her that the maniac was walking towards her in infuriated strides, pissed at her for living this long. She felt his glove grab her by the hair again, the blades cutting into her skull, and she was pulled agonizingly to her feet.

Freddy snarled as she pulled at his own wrist, trying to free herself, and threw her back down to the floor. She landed in front of him, stunned, and he slammed his boot into her ribcage, sliding her across the floor a little. He watched her gasping in pain; he'd broken a few ribs. For some reason, this made him even more enraged. He gripped her by the wrist, dragged her to her feet again, and threw her out the door.

Chelsea hit the railing and rolled over it, just having enough time to grab hold. Her muscles instantly weakened and she dropped, landing hard on the floor. Shifting slightly, she could see Freddy peering down at her from above, infuriated, and she coughed. She was in too much pain to move, why not just give up, let him kill her, she wasn't going to survive his brutal fury.

"Chelsea, c'mon girl, don't give up on me yet." Chelsea turned her head slightly and Jen's face popped into view. "Here," she said, helping her up. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here."

"I don't think so!" Freddy roared, leaping over the railing and landing steadily in front of them. "You bitches aren't going anywhere." He held his glove at the ready, his eyes burning, staring at the weakened girl. She was almost his, if it weren't for her bitch of a friend.

"Fuck off, Freddy!" Jen yelled, growing even more worried for her friend. She was definitely weakening in her grasp, growing weaker each second. "Get the fuck out of my way."

To her surprise, Freddy actually chuckled. He stood up straight, tapping his blades against the railing.

"And why should I?" he asked with obvious sadistic humor. "You can't do anything to make me, and your bitchy friend's too weak to fight anymore."

Jen's gaze faltered slightly and she had to silently agree. They were screwed: Chelsea was too weak to fight, and she couldn't get past him without endangering herself and her friend.

She stood up boldly, setting her friend on the stairs. More or less, it was all sheer terror that she was standing up to him, without a chance.

"Because… I'm still good, I'll fight you," she said reluctantly, clenching her fists. To her surprise, Freddy stared at her in genuine surprise.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," he replied, leaning against the wall. "You've got no chance," he said, narrowing his eyebrows. "You'd be dead quicker than you'd think."

Jen stared at him heatedly, trembling with anger.

"No, I am _not_ kidding. One final battle. Winner takes all." She glared at him, anger coursing violently through her body.

"What the hell're you thinking, Jen!" Chelsea suddenly yelled from behind her. "He'll kill you!"

"No, he won't. I'll make sure of that. And if we ever want to wake up again, I need to beat the shit out of him. Otherwise we're stuck here," Jen said slowly, shaking her head.

Freddy's face split into a cruel grin, a grin that could only be taken that a brutal plan had entered his mind.

"Are you so sure, bitch? Are you so sure you want to put so much on the line? Because once a challenge is accepted by me, there ain't no turning back," he drawled, swinging his blades now.

Jen glanced at Chelsea; she was staring at her in horror.

"I…" Chelsea stared at her, her eyes wide. She couldn't do this! "accep-"

"Stop!" Both turned to look at her, appalled. She stood shakily, leaning against the wall. "Jen, you can't do this. Let me. I have the most experience with Freddy."

"Damn right," Freddy sniggered. "I don't suppose you're referring to the other night by chance, are you? I kicked your ass!"

"No, I'm not, you fucking bastard!" she shot back, holding back a racking cough.

Jen shook her head in dismay.

"Chelsea, you're too weak to fight him! Let me! I'm stronger!" Chelsea gave her a glare.

"Shut the fuck up and let me fight him! I know how to beat him!" Quietly she added to herself, "I hope."

Freddy grinned at her maliciously, standing up straight.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he taunted, waving a blade.

Jen opened her mouth to say something, but Chelsea slapped a hand hard over her mouth.

"Yes." Jen's eyes widened to an impossible size and she stared at her friend in utter fright. What had her friend gotten herself into? She was in no condition to battle!

Freddy breathed deeply, swaggering over in front of her. He smiled down at her in fake-sympathy, swinging the glove back and forth, mocking her.

"And the results?"

Chelsea thought a moment, thinking it over. With Freddy, you had to pick the outcome wisely; otherwise it could be worse than what you'd expected.

"If I win…you let us go without harm, or shape shifting, and leave us alone for the rest of our lives uninterrupted," she replied, looking him straight in the eye. All she saw was cruelty, undying fury, brutality, and his sadistic sense of humor. "But first a day of preparation."

"Very well. And if I win, I get to give you the most horrible death of your lives," he said back to her, grabbing hold of her wrist with his gloved hand. His grip tightened, and she reluctantly closed her hand around his, staring back. They shook roughly, each glaring straight into the other's eyes with grim determination.

Jen stared at them, too shocked to even speak. One final battle; winner takes all…or kills all. And this time, the results would not be in their favor. Out of crazed terror, bitter humor, and shock, she stepped between the two and swallowed hard. Then she stared into a bleak abyss of terror.

"Freddy VS Chelsea. Place your bets!"


	4. Battle

"Chelsea, what were you thinking?" Jen hollered, throwing her arms up. "You can't beat him in your condition!"

"You wanna damn bet?" her friend retorted back. "I've done this before! Remember?" Jen quietly nodded, remembering vaguely of their first fight. She sat down on the bed, watching her friend pace the room.

"But you've never gone into a final battle before. He'll kill you!" Jen wailed, trying to discourage her friend from battling the king of nightmares. "You've only fought him at one of his lower levels; never at his best."

Chelsea momentarily stopped her pacing and stared at the floor. Her friend had a point: when she'd first fought him, Freddy hadn't really been trying. This time was different. He was going to put his powers to the best, and there wasn't going to be any more fucking games from now on.

She looked at Jen, but not directly. She was looking past her, trying to see the outcome of the final battle. As much as she wanted, the chances seemed very, very slim.

"I can't turn back now, Jen. You know that already." She sat down beside her, thinking. "You don't suppose my dream power will come in handy, do you?"

Jen eyes widened, a small smile playing across her lips.

"You can beat the shit outta him with it! You almost did last time if he hadn't turned you back," she agreed. "At least you have another power against him instead of weapons… Wait, he can't die in the dream world. We gotta drag him out; otherwise you've got no chance."

Chelsea grinned.

"You're right. And he never specified where we'd be fighting, now did he?" They giggled wildly and flopped back on the bed. "Loophole! Suddenly I have the feeling we might actually beat him."

Jen sat up, suddenly alert. Chelsea glanced at her, then noticed why she'd sat up so suddenly. Boilers and piped hissed around them.

"Did we honestly fall asleep that fast?" Jen whispered hoarsely. They clutched each other in terror; they only had a day to prepare and they'd fallen asleep… Probably from exhaustion or maybe, just maybe, they weren't the ones who'd pulled them in…

"Shit…" Chelsea swore, standing. "Damn, fuck, shit… We don't have much time. He'll be here any minute."

"Or any second," a voice drawled form behind.

They whirled and glared back at him as Freddy took a step forward. He smirked at them, standing in a casual manner. Jen felt her friend tense in…what? Fear? Anger? She couldn't tell.

"Shut the wise cracks, Krueger," Chelsea spat, disgusted he'd lured them here without them knowing it. She clenched her fists, trembling hard.

"Ohh, you've hurt my feelings," Freddy replied sarcastically, clutching whatever passed for his black heart. He grinned at them and dropped his arms, swinging the glove slightly in anticipated excitement. Soon… Soon they would be his.

"Shut the fuck up, Freddy!" Jen yelled, angry at him for mocking them. She'd had enough of his wise cracks for a lifetime.

Freddy turned to her, his face set in a serious glare. His glove twitched, as they noticed, and slowly grew still. An agonizingly long tension ran between them, drawing silence between the three.

"So, shall we begin?" Freddy drawled.

Chelsea's anger burned and she let out a screech as she changed form. She was glad to see a slight flicker of fear in his eyes—very slight, mind you.

"I don't think quite yet Freddy," she growled. She watched his expression change to fury.

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because you never set limits to where we're going to fight. So now, I call dibs on the real world," she replied, giving him a smirk.

Freddy tensed slightly; she was right. They'd never set limits on the fighting area. He growled in fury and clenched his fist.

"Damn…. Very well. Real world. But when we're there, we play by my settings." He stood tall and crossed his arms across his chest.

Chelsea glanced at Jen; she shrugged. It sounded fair enough if he was agreeing to fight in their world instead of this namby-pamby fucking dream world.

"Okay, sounds fair enough," she reluctantly agreed.

Freddy glanced at Jen, and she nodded, agreeing with her friend. He sighed in mild-disgust and nodded. Waving his blades, they reappeared in Jen's bedroom. They looked around, mildly surprised.

"Now… Where shall the arena take place?" he pondered, giving them a sly grin. He suddenly shot out his arms and a large pool formed around them.

They stared at him, incredulous. Since when did Freddy choose water arenas to kill his victims? They'd thought it be the real abandoned boiler factory, not here. Or at least somewhere else. The background shimmered as they slowly materialized in the real world.

Chelsea glared at him, angry for forcing her to do this. He was looking back at her, indicating that either she moved, or he'd make the move for her. Casting him a dark glare, they stood at the edges. Freddy was the first to submerge, followed by the raptor-girl.

Jen watched from the side, trying to see the distorted shapes underwater. She watched as a black-and-red shape hurtled through the water towards a red-and-green blur. They collided and bubbles frothed furiously on the surface.

Freddy pulled back as the raptor swam away for another shot. She'd caught him off guard, swimming into the depths, then swimming horizontal to him. He snarled and smiled to himself; that was the great thing about being what he was: the raptor-girl had to surface for air; he didn't because of the Dream Demons.

Chelsea rose and stuck her snout above the surface for a quick breath. She lowered her body under again and turned to face him. He was glaring back twenty feet away, mocking her. She lashed her limbs and hurtled towards him. He moved at the last second, allowing her to swim by, but grabbed her tail as she passed.

He snarled, hefting her up through the water.

The raptor screamed as she exploded out of the water in an eruption of waves and droplets, landing hard in the water on her stomach. The wind was punched out of her lungs as she sank, clawing frantically. She surfaced briefly, just getting enough air into her lungs before he pulled her back under.

Freddy swam to the bottom, holding onto the raptor-girl's tail. She was thrashing in his grip, trying to kick out at him, but her tail length wouldn't allow it. He hurled her over his shoulder, slamming her into the cement bottom.

Dark blood gushed up around them as he pulled back, surveying the damage. Waving his talons to clear the blood away, he saw the raptor slowly floating up to the surface beside him. There was a dark, gaping wound on her side. Her limbs were moving slowly, trying to force herself up to the surface. The eyes suddenly flashed open and she lunged at him, clamping down hard on his glove. Rank black blood spilled around them as they thrashed, churning the water with gore and blood.

"You motherfucker!" she gurgled, taking off to the surface again.

He watched her shoot up to surface, take a deep breath, and turn back to him. Freddy smiled. She couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually, her body would tire from swimming back and forth and from making her attacks. Then he could finish her off at last when she was weak enough. He watched the raptor form carefully. The limbs were slowing down, exhausted from so much movement.

Freddy stood on the concrete floor, waiting patiently. Staying down so deep would wear her out; she'd have to take extra breaths to reach him and by the time she actually did reach him, her lungs would be so tired from taking long dives, she wouldn't be able to escape.

He watched as the raptor-girl swam down to him and glared at him, teeth bared. She shot forward, whipping her tail like a crocodile's, and made a direct hit-bite on his leg. Freddy let out a surprised yell and grabbed her by the skull, pushing out at her. The jaws refused to let go so he tried a different approach. He readied himself, his free leg tensing.

Bubbles spilled out from between her jaws before she knew what had even hit her. Her lungs were desperate for air, desperately trying to get her to inhale. He'd kicked her!

Chelsea coughed, swallowing water, and made for the surface. A strong hand on her tail made all attempts futile. Turning her head, she could see that awful grin on his face as he began pulling her back down, down towards those deadly blades. _Oh, God! Oh, shit!_ her mind screamed at her, trying to pull her away from the dangerous demon.

She swiped at his face; too slow, water slowed her down. She kicked out at him, catching his arms and spilling dark blood into the water again. Chelsea hauled ass, kicking up to the surface. She quickly scrambled onto the slippery sides of the pool, pulling herself out for a little. Her chest was aching as she breathed heavily, heaving from the strain of swimming. She could see him looking up at her from the bottom, daring her to come back down to him.

Her limbs were getting extremely tired now, almost to the point where she couldn't move. She tried to shift them; they felt heavy. _Oh, no…he's got me again. He's wearing me out so he can finish me off…_ She glared back at him, trying to show him that she hadn't given up.

"Chelsea, you okay?" Jen asked, getting down beside her. Her friend shook her head.

"No. I know what he's doing. He's standing on the bottom, trying to draw me down to him," she gasped, still trying to catch her breath. "I can't keep it up much longer. Sooner or later he's going to come up when I can't push any farther and he'll drag me under."

Jen glanced down into the water, grimacing at the gore and blood blended in the water. She could see him staring back, making furious motions for her friend to get her ass back down there.

"I know, but think of it. If you win, no more Freddy. Ever," she said, urging her to fight.

Chelsea glanced at the water and nodded, all set. She dove back into the water, preparing herself.

Freddy grinned as she came towards him, taking tentative strokes. He laughed silently to himself. She'd finally figured it out. Tough shit; it made no difference. He splayed his talons wide as she dove at him, jaws open wide in a striking position.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes. Wait for it… NOW! She barreled to the side as he lunged at her, missing her completely. Now it was her turn… She whipped around and grabbed him by the back of the sweater, hauling him up to the surface. The deadly blades swiped by her face, missing her by mere inches.

"Chelsea!" Jen cried. She watched the raptor-girl drag the raging dream demon from the water, pulling him up onto the grass.

Freddy snarled and rolled over, taking her with him. He pinned her down and kept well back from the snapping jaws. He plunged a blade deep into her side, and she let out a shriek.

Clawed forelimbs lashed out at his face as he stood quickly to avoid the worst of it. The raptor leaped to her feet, snarling, and charged him. She plowed him into the water, running swiftly until her feet could no longer reach. Still going, she hauled him out to the deeper water, staying just where she'd be able to turn back.

Chelsea released him and turned, splashing frantically away from him. An agonizingly strong grip on her tail made her yelp in pain as Freddy grabbed hold, dragging her back out into deeper water. Her hind legs raced hysterically, desperately trying to touch ground so she could make a run for it.

Freddy pulled her out to him and turned her, keeping the clawed limbs at bay. He grabbed her just behind the skull and shoved her head under. A storm of bubbles frothed on the surface as she moved in his grip, trying to force her way back up. Freddy kept his grip firm, keeping her head under the water. She surfaced once, coughing, but he pushed her back under. She thrashed powerfully in his grip, slowly growing still. Her efforts weakened and he lifted her into the air.

Water streamed in trickles down the sides of her jaw as he held her close, getting a good look at her. He'd nearly drowned her, the bastard. She let out a strangled cough and shifted her limbs slightly. Her lungs heaved, aching from their load of so much water. Her chest rose and fell with labored breathing as he held her away, almost as if she'd offended him somehow.

"You…fucking bastard!" she yelled hoarsely.

"Chelsea!" Jen screamed standing up. Freddy turned to glare at her, infuriated she was interfering. She grew deathly silent, hands clapped over her mouth.

Freddy let the raptor-girl drop and stared down at her. She barely moved, even when he sunk a blade into her thigh. The leg twitched as he raked the talon down, cutting tendons and muscle.

"You little bitch…" he sneered, smacking her away from him. A huge eruption of water temporarily blinded him and he shielded his face. A second later and he dropped his arms, looking around wildly.

A minute of silence passed as he peered intently at the water, trying to see where she'd gone. He turned, wading into the shallows, keeping an eye on the deeper water. He stopped near the three-foot mark and stared out at the water. Where the hell had she gone?

_Hssss… _The red-and-black Velociraptor attacked from behind, slamming him face-first into the water. They wrestled for a moment, spraying water in all directions, soaking Jen.

A screech rented the air as Freddy stumbled away, bleeding badly in the left shoulder. He glared at her as she crouched, ready to spring. He raised his glove as she leaped, intending to stab the razors into her throat. He never had the chance.

Chelsea snapped her jaws around his own, tearing into his throat with disgust. She forced him to his knees in the shallows, gripping his head with her forepaws. She suddenly felt a burning pain in her stomach and slowly let go. It felt so deadly cold, but it was quickly followed by a red-hot searing pain. Looking down, she let out a gasping yelp.

Freddy smirked and sank the blades in deeper. Dark crimson blood spilled from the wounds, pouring into the water. He glanced up as the raptor stared down at him, her jaws agape with morbid shock. Her form slowly slumped against his as she let out a silent wail, splashing him with blood. Freddy stood, shoving the body off him, and stood over her, breathing heavily.

She stared up at him in horror, not comprehending what he'd just done. Her eyes followed him as he leaned over her to deliver the final blow and felt a pulse of adrenaline burst through her.

Freddy suddenly found himself with the raptor's jaws clamped onto his right wrist. He watched in amazement as she quickly tore his glove off, hurling it across the pool, and sank her killing claws into his stomach.

He fell to his knees in the water beside her, holding his stomach. Staggering to his feet, he found himself just barely holding his intestines in. He turned to look at her, his face contorted with genuine surprise. The raptor retracted her claws, and he fell to the water on top of her, dragging both under. If he couldn't kill her with his glove, he'd make due by drowning her while he had strength left.

"Chelsea! No!" Jen screamed, racing down to the water. She dove under, swimming out to meet the bloody adversaries. She grabbed her friend by the tail and pulled her out from Freddy's grasp as he swiped at her. She dragged the raptor back onto the grass, trying to wake her up.

"No, Chelsea! You can't die on me now! You can't!" She held the raptor close, tears streaming down her face. "Look, you beat Freddy! You did it! You beat the shit out of him!" No response.

An hour passed as Jen sat by her friend, holding her close. Freddy's blood was smeared over her, along with her own, giving her a blood-red sheen as the sun began to set. Jen closed her eyes and quietly said a prayer, holding her friend close.

"Did I win?" the raptor croaked. Jen immediately looked down and cried out. Chelsea grinned back weakly as Jen hugged her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" she cried, loosening her grip around her friend's middle. The raptor weakly kicked her legs, trying to see if she could walk. "Can you walk, Chels? We need to get home so we can get you fixed up."

The raptor-girl staggered to her feet with Jen's help and they limped back towards town, back to Jen's house. They approached town, keeping to the shadows, and Jen suddenly stopped.

"What?" Chelsea croaked, her voice nearly gone from pain. She lifted her head a little and felt a wave of extreme terror flood her.

Freddy stood before them, quivering with fury. His wounds had healed, but very roughly. Until he returned to the dream world, he'd remain that way.

He strode towards them, stopping short of the raptor-girl and her friend.

"What do you want?" Jen hissed angrily. "She beat you fair and square. You have to leave us alone forever."

The Springwood Slasher glared at her, creeping towards the raptor. Jen protectively stood in front of her as he reached them, glaring furiously at him. He backhanded her and she fell, dropping her friend. The raptor stared up at him fearfully as he leaned over her, crouching.

Freddy placed a blade to her throat and slid it down to her middle where he'd stabbed her. Violent tremors coursed through her body as he gently dug it in, just far enough not to badly hurt her. To her amazement, she felt as if she were getting stronger, and stood shakily. Turning an eye to him, she growled softly as he took a step back.

"Why'd you do that?" she growled, fearing he'd snipped a vital organ in half or something even worse. Freddy glared at her bitterly.

"You've won. And I have to leave you alone for the rest of your life. Without harm or shape-shifting." He crossed his arms as they faced each other, annoyed to hell that she'd beaten him.

She raised her head triumphantly and stuck out her clawed hand.

"Too bad." She grinned, splaying her claws. Reluctantly, Freddy took her hand and shook. "You did your best, what can I say?" she sniggered and let go. He stared back with hate as she turned on him, helping her friend back up. Realizing something, she turned back to him. "It's only fair that I return the favor."

Freddy glared at her, remaining silent. He didn't need no fucking bitch returning him a fucking favor. He'd get back his own way.

"And what would that be?" he snarled.

"That I return you to the dream world," she replied simply. Freddy's gaze softened slightly. As much as he hated her, he did need to get back before he got killed in the real world and get sent back to Hell...for the ten-thousandth time.

"Fine, you fucked-up bitch," he snarled, glaring furiously at her.

"Jen, you know the deal," Chelsea told her friend. Jen nodded, and she closed her eyes in ultimate exhaustion.

Freddy's form dimmed and he glared at them furiously as he vanished back to his own world. Jen quickly shook her friend, and she opened her eyes. She'd returned to her human form.

"We did it," Jen awed, her smile widening. "We did it! We got rid of Freddy Krueger forever!" Chelsea smiled with her as they walked back to her house, cheering. She glanced back towards the battle ground, her eyes shining. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the end yet…


End file.
